


漫长的告白

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Summary: 也许有（下）
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	漫长的告白

/  
初中三年级，东京市体育馆，我第一次注意到前辈是因为他的眼神。  
任何一个警觉的人都无法忽视这般炽热又强势的眼神。风起云涌的赛场，熙攘观众纷纷追随跳跃的排球，唯独这道目光直直锁定我。比场上的对手更加有存在感，毫不掩饰地，像敏锐的猛禽一眼捕捉到渴望的猎物，球场突然成了狩猎场，目光撒下天罗地网，他穷追不舍，我避无可避。被一双陌生的眼睛紧紧盯着不放绝对不是什么美好的体验，视线像尖利爪牙，我感到如芒在背，却依旧努力排除干扰，克制不适，完美地托出了最后一个球。  
下场后某种直觉牵引方向，于是我转头，不偏不倚地对上了那双金色瞳孔。  
是他。  
目光里的人坦坦荡荡地与我对视，瞪大的眼里甚至闪烁着藏不住的雀跃，像小孩看见了想要很久的玩具，是真诚的、纯粹的、干干净净的喜欢。这样的坦率和磊落，浑身的不安忽然就轻易地褪去了，只剩单纯的不解和疑问，我卸下防备走向他，他却比我先开口：  
“赤苇！我喜欢你”  
“的托球！”  
我险些因为这石破天惊的断句而背过气去，那双清亮的眼睛却怎么看也不像是恶作剧的样子。  
大概...这就是排球笨蛋吧，我心想。  
最不擅长应付这种事了。我忍住转头就走的冲动，问道：  
“那个...请问我们认识吗？”  
“不认识。”他老老实实答  
我的内心汗如雨下，更加无言以对  
“不过我看了你的比赛，刚刚那场”  
“你的托球真是太棒了！”  
他兴奋地靠近了些，意气的嗓音近在咫尺，目光太过热烈，我有些不自在地别过头去  
“然后就去问了你的名字”  
“等等…是赤苇吧…！我没叫错吧！”  
神情突然变得紧张起来  
我摇摇头  
他又夸张地松了口气  
“谢…谢谢。”  
我客气地说  
“只是托球而已。”  
不过是全心全意地按照要求，规规矩矩地听从教练指挥打球罢了  
不怎么讨厌也算不上喜欢的排球而已  
“不用谢！”他笑起来，挠头的样子像只憨厚的狗狗  
在我思索着如何离开时，一只手伸了过来  
“忘了说，我叫木兔光太郎”  
我愣了一会儿，有些迟疑地握上去  
“赤苇京治”  
力气很大，手是热热的，握得很紧  
这位木兔光太郎似乎还想说些什么，然而刚开口就被队员的喊声打断  
“来了！”他大声回应  
掌心的热度转移到手腕，他拉着我  
“来看我比赛吧！赤苇”  
脆弱脉搏握在他手里，我盯了一会儿，没有挣开。

我隐约觉得，这人是一位明星。  
球场上的他和方才那个莽撞的少年判若两人，自信又张扬，锋芒毕露，每一步都掷地有声，每一球都志在必得，高高跳起时，仿佛全世界的光都落在他身上。我站在场外，一时分不清究竟是周遭的光线使他熠熠闪光，还是他照亮了这四方场地，他就是光源。就像绚丽的花火一样，飞向最高点的那一瞬，所有呼吸都忍不住停顿，一切窸窣都戛然而止，直到听见那声铿锵有力的巨响——那一刻我看见了什么？我看见掌心撞上排球，盛大的光芒自他手中悉数迸发出来，四溅的火星点燃在空气中、地面上、落在每个人的眼睛里，我看见雏鹰破壳而出，看见枭谷学园的横幅在他身后扬起，恰似他张开的羽翼——  
「一球入魂」  
他站在球场中央，遥远地对我笑了一下  
飒气地、骄傲地、像某种无言的邀请  
于是我看见了一条路  
惊叹声、欢呼声、如雷的掌声在耳边嗡嗡作响  
我看着他们，我想我绝不要做那个只是鼓掌的人。

/  
指尖向前一送，排球就在空中画出一道漂亮的弧线，随后正正好好地落在了那个幸运家伙的击球点上——畅通无阻的一记扣杀，杜中学获得胜利。  
看到赤苇的第一眼，我就知道我想要他  
的托球。  
没有说队内二传不好的意思，绝对没有！但是，莫名就好想打打赤苇的托球啊！看起来就...超顺手的啊！  
“教练教练，那个杜中学的2号，他叫什么名字啊”  
“那个二传？我问问”  
“杜中学三年生，赤苇京治”  
“赤卫...？”  
“是赤苇”  
赤苇...赤苇...唇齿反复厮磨这个陌生的名字，嘴角随着最后一个音节微微翘起  
像带着笑一样  
“我好想打他的托球！”  
教练推了推眼镜，好笑地睨了我一眼：“有本事把他招来咱们枭谷啊”  
话音刚落，我猛地一拍脑袋：对啊我怎么就没想到呢！  
“好主意！”  
无视教练无语的表情，我跳起来  
“臭小子跑哪儿去！比赛马上开始了！”  
“我我我马上回来！”  
电光石火间，某种引力被敏感地捕捉到，转身我就看到了他  
远远地，像只弓起脊背的小猫，淡淡的神情里都是戒备  
我顿时感到不好意思起来，迟到地反省，太过赤裸的注视，一定让他困扰了吧  
但是…我叹了口气…根本就移不开眼啊  
就好像物理课上说的，两个异名磁极，共存即相吸。这是我的罪过吗...？  
目光对上就舍不得眨眼，手握住了就不想松开，来不及想为什么，那句“来枭谷吧”还未说出口，开场的哨声就急促地响起了  
握紧手心残留的余温，我踏入球场，他在白线外，我向他挥了挥手，他对我说了句加油。  
和之前的任何一场比赛一样，我酣畅淋漓地扣下每一个球，得分时呐喊，失误时抓狂，不吝啬于崭露锋芒，也无惧暴露弱点。当时的我尽兴又快乐，输赢是最不重要的事。  
比赛结束后我左顾右盼寻找赤苇，发现他不知何时坐在了观众席上，离我好远  
我兴冲冲跑过去，在他身边坐下  
赤苇看见我，突然变得有些拘谨，正色道：“失礼了，原来是枭谷的前辈。”  
“没有这回事！”我大叫  
看到他轻轻皱起的眉，我又连忙摆摆手：“我是说！没有什么失礼不失礼的！”  
“还有前辈后辈什么的，不用这么讲究啦！”  
那双绿眼睛里惊诧一闪而过，我忍不住想逗逗他  
“赤苇心里肯定在想，明明一点都没有前辈的样子”  
“没有这回事！”  
他果不其然急急否认，愣了一会儿，突然都发现这句话似曾相识，我大笑着拍上他的肩，得逞地说：“开玩笑开玩笑啦！”  
肩膀终于放松下来，嘴角的微小弧度也被我悄悄瞥见，我更加开心，在心里插上一面胜利的小旗  
“不如说...”  
赤苇看着球场，却又像在看别处。  
他的声音好轻好轻  
“前辈打球的样子”  
“真的…非常震撼”  
赤苇托着下巴，手指没能藏住泛红的耳尖  
我看着他，心脏里两只知更鸟扑棱翅膀  
这一瞬间，我好像更喜欢排球了  
“那，以后也来看我打球吧”  
“我会一直、一直打排球的”  
赤苇转过头，我的倒影映在他眼里，像在熊熊燃烧  
“——打到一百三十岁！”  
像是见到从未见过的绮丽景色时那几秒钟的愣怔  
我意识到自己可能又说了傻话，不然他怎会一下就笑了出来  
这是我今天看到的赤苇笑得最畅快的一次。他笑起来真好看。  
然后，他摇了摇头  
起初以为是错觉  
“诶——为什么是摇头！”  
“赤苇不来看吗”  
他又摇摇头，不是错觉  
我大受打击正欲追问，他却定睛看向我，清冷的眼里忽然就有了光，像拥有灯塔的海洋。  
那一刻周围的人群都变成虚影，纷乱嘈杂都远去，只有他轮廓分明，一字一句都清晰  
他说：“我要和您一起打球”

/  
我躺在河底，眼看潺潺流水，波光粼粼，落叶，浮木，空玻璃瓶，一样一样从身上流过去，这是十六岁以前的似水流年。  
我从不知道我会为了追逐光而投入一场冒险。  
冬末春初我来到枭谷，加入了排球部，和木兔前辈一起打球。  
那年的樱花开得格外早，盛放之时，寒流和低气压带来了关东地区的春雪，整个东京飘起了漫天雪花。电视上说这是时隔三十年，春天与冬天再次相遇。积雪挂在枝头，坡道落英缤纷，花瓣和雪片像浮尘一样散漫地飘在空中，世界是虚幻的粉白色梦境，风吹过来，仿佛一个稍纵即逝的拥抱。那时我和前辈常常奔跑穿过那段开满樱花的小道，木兔前辈总是跑得很快，我追逐着他，樱花和雪花模糊了视线，寒气令肺部像萤火虫一样发光，我们跑着，笑着，却不觉得冷。再没有比这更轻盈的时刻了。两个奔跑的人，几乎要和漫卷的花瓣一起飞起来。我们跑进春日，跑进风里。纷落的樱雪像水一样在脸上啪嗒啪嗒地流，电车在尽头呼啸而过，看得见的前方，背影好近，终点还远。我们会气喘吁吁，笑得快要脱力。前辈的面容在呼出的白雾后淡去了颜色，逐渐变得透明，我会在那一瞬间被强烈的不真实感击中，然后伸出手臂。触碰不到的脸颊，三厘米的距离，指尖会突然改变方向，在水汽湮灭时，拈去银发上的小花。  
“啊，被樱花淋湿了”  
前辈仰起头，看洋洋洒洒的雨落下来  
零落的碎片覆盖手心，满满的一捧  
送到唇边，轻轻一吹，柔软的花瓣便卷着微小气流飘到了我的脸上  
“像婚礼一样”  
他会说这样无厘头的话，然后笑得像个傻瓜

排球，灯光，中线偏左，高度增加三厘米，木兔前辈。  
筋疲力尽终于坐下时，看前辈撩起球服下摆胡乱擦汗，转动手腕盯着球网对面的某处，眼神里的火光意犹未尽地跳动着。那是我最心潮腾涌也最力不从心的时刻。  
追上他、追上他、站到他身边去。  
这样的想法犹如滚烫且不断上涌的岩浆一般，时时刻刻灼烧着我的灵魂。没有丝毫转圜的余地，命运像一株向日葵选择枭谷，被木兔前辈激发深埋于性灵中汩汩流动的对于排球、世界、乃至生命的全部热情。如果说我之前的生命温度是100%，那么他出现之后，我的生命便拥有了120%的能量。他是那个纵火的人，手持永不熄灭的赤焰，灼烧了我的心之丛林。我的十七岁是一场熊熊大火，刺眼，放肆，野心勃勃。我点燃自己，成为他的共犯。  
仰望一颗明星，时常感到自己是天赋的局外人，隐隐的焦灼，无法阻止被折磨。天才和普通人之间的距离到底有多远？它是否像宇宙中的两个星体一样，遥不可及地相隔几千万光年？那个拼命靠近的小行星，在冲破洛希极限的瞬间，是不是真的会变成散落的碎片？  
追上他、追上他、身体却怎么也站不起来。  
灌下那口水时，已经恍恍惚惚不知西东了，木叶如临大敌告诉我那是木兔的水壶，木兔那家伙最不喜欢别人用他的水壶了，我僵住，后知后觉抬头看走过来的前辈，手里的东西突然变得烫手，拿也不是放也不是。  
“抱歉前辈...我不小心拿错..”  
话还没说完，前辈看到我手中的水壶，一屁股贴着我坐下  
“渴死了！给我也喝一口”  
手心一下没了重量，被夺过的水壶正被他倒空，嘴唇覆着瓶口，喉结滚动  
“什么嘛！这不是可以一起喝吗！”木叶控诉  
“不给！你们不一样！”前辈将手举高，不让木叶抢到  
“哪里不一样了！”  
“就...”  
突然吞吐了一会儿。  
几秒被无限延长，我不自觉攥紧了脖子上的毛巾。  
“反正...就是不一样！”  
…到底没说出个所以然来。  
耍赖一样的话语，木叶懒得和他计较，问我的水壶在哪  
我正要递过去，前辈却神乎其技地抢先一步，在木叶伸手之前抓走  
然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势，咕噜咕噜地猛灌进喉  
“木兔你什么毛病？！”木叶一脸莫名其妙  
前辈不管不顾，仿佛某种宣示主权的举动，三下五除二就喝光了我瓶中的水  
随后塞回我怀里，我木偶一般接过  
“没了！喝你自己的去！”  
木叶气急，扑上去和他厮打起来，球场充斥着两人幼稚的吵闹声  
我像个旁观者一样沉默地看着这场闹剧，与我有关的部分怯于奢想，脸色无异却隐隐发烫，“不一样”这三个字，大概有余温。

用过的水壶，留有对方气味的外套，西兰花和牛肉的不平等交换，合宿时近在耳边的呼吸，将他被子往上盖，身上的手臂不移开。亚热带的夏季，这个星球的屋顶总在漏雨，不厌其烦带上雨具，因为身边总有个钻进伞底的人，屡教不改。伞像个透明玻璃罩，隔绝喧嚣，雨水和风尘，玫瑰在温室里开花，美丽得不谙世事。各自一边肩膀被打湿，另一边肩膀贴在一起，伞的大小从不在意，只是叫叫对方的名字说，“再靠近一点”。  
一滴水从瓶中溢出，整瓶水往往都会随之倾泻而出。不知何时习以为常的纵容，是否早已和某种情感模糊了界限。像是滴水穿石的漫长河流一般，日复一日从彼此身体流淌而过。无数个晨昏交替，阴晴圆缺，底部被冲刷的岩石露出来，剔透的两块，一动不动，互相凝望着。和前辈怎么就变成了这种关系，这种关系又算什么关系。  
“好不甘心喔”  
木兔前辈喃喃道  
“合宿都结束了”  
“好像一直在输”  
他把手伸出伞外，淅淅沥沥的雨点落在手心，一滴和几滴  
“对啊”  
我望着那只手出神。指尖颤动，像是试探  
“好像就只是跑来跑去”  
“什么事都没有做”  
转头看前辈，也对着手发呆，好像在数落下的雨滴  
“好不甘心喔”  
他又说  
我想，如果雨声会说话，他能听见吗  
我希望他听见吗  
“车来了”  
木兔前辈撑着伞，我先上车  
转身发现他仍站在原地，有些茫然地看着我，手贴在裤子口袋的位置，似乎忘带零钱  
而我身上最后一个硬币，刚刚投进了币口  
喉咙仿佛也被连绵的雨堵住了。  
无言对视着，直到车门关闭，前辈挥手的身影渐渐后退  
巴士在逐渐凉爽的暮色中向夜晚驶去，细雨将整个东京，搅得湿漉漉的。

/  
十七岁，赤苇和春天一起来了，出现在我的生命中，世界不再是一片纯白。  
那年的春天到处是樱花的味道，积雪似乎都不及从前寒冷，因为缀上的一点粉色而显得可爱。每当正午的阳光照得侧脸微微发热，我便从摊开的课本中拔起来，带着半边墨水印，找赤苇吃午餐。冬春的太阳温暖和煦，在天台坐下，脱下外套抖落细细碎碎的樱花，微风带它们寻找赤苇。花瓣再一次吻上脸庞，令我想起殿堂里飘落的粉色羽毛，和夏天透过绿色阴翳，映在他脸上的影影绰绰光斑。替他轻轻吹走鼻尖的一小片，拂过头顶时趁机揉乱他的卷发，乱糟糟的人夺过我手中的外套盖我头上，我在他看不见的地方笑得困意全无。  
“喔！是樱饼！”  
赤苇打开一个小便当盒，被樱叶包裹的粉色卷饼安静地躺在里面  
“这个季节的樱叶是最香的”  
“妈妈做了很多”  
“赤苇呢？有赤苇做的吗！”  
我兴致勃勃地问，总觉得与赤苇有关的东西都要比其他的，更特别一点。  
赤苇咳咳，说自己只是打打下手  
“怎么样都好啦”  
“我开动了！”  
咬下一口，绵密且盈实的甜味溢满整个口腔，五官都因此舒展开  
看着赤苇闪着期待的眼睛，我来不及吞下就竖起大拇指  
“好吃到想立刻打排球！”  
赤苇又露出那种要笑不笑的表情，大概是无力吐槽我的奇妙形容  
数不清自己到底说了多少个“好吃！”“太好吃了！”和“世界第一好吃！”，总觉得有什么从心中偷跑出来藏进点心里，融化成特别的甜  
“前辈喜欢的话，明天也可以带”  
赤苇像是松了口气，随意说道  
“后天也可以吗”  
“可以”  
“大后天呢”  
“嗯”  
“大大后天呢！”  
“…可以”  
“大大大后——”  
“前辈请适可而止”  
猝不及防被樱饼堵住嘴，樱花的味道蔓延到每一个细胞。  
赤苇的手覆在我的唇上，我动动嘴想说什么，他却像触电般缩了回去  
“...别噎着了”  
赤苇把插好吸管的牛奶递给我，我喝一口，去找他躲闪的眼睛  
那时候我总觉得梦想不过是现实的前奏，怀揣着一种残忍的天真，只要想到明天也可以见到赤苇，后天也，大大后天也，一种甜蜜的希望便化成樱饼的形状充满了我的内心，突然觉得很幸福。  
之后好多年，我再也没有吃过这么甜的樱饼。

我从空荡荡的初中跑上来，和忠实的影子作伴，只带走“要打快乐的排球”，而后一往无前，不再回头。我曾是个孤单的船长，航行离开糖霜陆地，有过几个船员，停泊后就不再上船，于是一个人扬帆，一个人掌舵，一个人看海雾起落。一个人就是一艘船。  
孤单，不觉得孤独。因为并未真切拥有不孤独的时刻，因为正在通向心之所往，脚下是无际大海，前方就是灿烂金黄的夕阳，胜利的奖章。几千海里漂流，在某个夜晚停靠在无名小岛，看见一个黑影在海边浮游，一种不失侵略性的柔韧，像发光的人鱼。我心惊于他的灵活与美丽，情不自禁跃进海中——  
“扑通”  
水压包围着我，如此深刻地感知到自己属于这片海洋，上浮中无意抓住一条手臂，多么希望他是我的同类。…好像变得更有力量了。探出水面，汗津津的两双眼睛，是迷暗中坚守的航标。他在此起彼伏的海浪声中对我说：“我要和您一起远航。”  
是他选中我的，我常这么想。即使换了不同的时空，他还会选中我。  
于是我拥有了我的水手，从此不再孤单。  
这只乖巧的小狐狸来到我的星球，言听计从照单全收，圈出一块安全地带。第一次享受依赖和纵容，只想抓住，不去思考；但又怕抓得太紧，让它跑掉。感到汹涌的潮水涌入心头，突然忘记怎么游泳，只能任由巨浪左右，将我带往未知海域。  
啊…好烦躁。为什么直线球总是打不好。  
太过用力的后果是越界，顾虑则让时机一次次溜走  
眼睛闭着，脸上浅浅的冰凉，一滴，两滴...  
迟迟不落下的第三滴  
睁开眼，视线上方一把透明的伞  
雨点打在上面，像秒针移动的声响  
“发现了，前辈”  
赤苇大概有捉迷藏的天赋，我在他面前无处可逃  
“还有三圈鱼跃没做”  
我坐在足球场旁边的大台阶上，赤苇站着  
他举着伞，自己却站在伞外  
“噢”  
输了太多场，鱼跃着跃着，终于跃出了水缸  
“赤苇淋到雨了”  
我拍拍腿边的空位，他顺从地坐下，这样，我们都回到伞下了  
“不回去吗？”他问  
“啊啊”  
我突然一个转身，往下一趟，枕在了赤苇的大腿上  
额头被轻轻拍了拍，我夸张喊痛  
“偷懒可不行”他说  
我眯着眼睛，从下往上看到他的下巴，他的鼻子，以及貌似在笑的表情，还有头顶的伞。  
他低头看我的时候，我又连忙闭上眼装睡。  
...更加烦躁了。想睡睡不着，因为赤苇开始温柔地抚摸我的头发，像在撸一只猫。  
“赤苇”  
“嗯？”  
“叫我的名字”  
手上的动作一下停了，取而代之的是稍带力度的抓  
“前辈，又来了”  
我总是不厌其烦地缠着他叫我的名字，不是姓，不带“前辈”，只是名字。  
而他也总是不厌其烦地拒绝，顾左右而言他，仿佛这是什么不能说的秘密。  
奇怪的是，他越是羞于启齿，我就莫名越有底气坚持，常常像个坏掉的复读机，围在他身边“叫一下嘛”“叫一下嘛”地念咒，念到自己都觉得聒噪的程度。大多数时候被无视，偶尔招架不住吐出那三个字，就能我成为一整天的好心情。  
“我想听嘛！”  
置若罔闻，不为所动  
“那，叫了我就回去”  
赤苇叹了口气  
到底…为什么呢？这样的执着究竟是为什么呢？365天的日夜，三楼到二楼的距离，仅仅因为他叫了我的名字，就能离他更近一点，就能战胜人们习以为常的规则吗？我想这个世界的规则好多好多，可以的不可以的合适的不合适的，而我一个也不喜欢。  
“木兔...”  
眼睛轻轻被覆上，睫毛扫动在他手心，像蝴蝶振动翅膀  
“光太郎”  
雨声大了。我看不见他的表情。

离开森然高中前的最后一场比赛，终于打出了一记成功的直线球，分毫不差，完美无缺。  
最后还是输了。  
“好不甘心喔”  
想要变得强大，想要赢，想要成为最厉害的船长，和我的水手一起征服世界。  
人们说雨后总会天晴，那可不可以告诉我，这场雨到底要下多久  
好像什么事都没有做，赤苇说  
突然好想知道赤苇那时的表情。念着我的名字时，会是什么样的表情  
“好不甘心喔”  
我又说  
47路公交车准时来了。投币，上车，有座位时会靠着赤苇肩膀小睡一会儿，然后在到站前被轻轻摇醒；人多的时候只好站着，一只手抓拉环，另一只手拉住他书包，书包上的吧啵酱摇摇晃晃，大概在和我包上的那个遥远地打着招呼；我们会在日枝神社下车，说句明天见，挥手道别。每天傍晚的定番，不变的日常。  
直到公车快要关门才发现口袋空空，后知后觉想起，本该在里面躺着的零钱，貌似被我贡献给了炒面面包。  
于是和赤苇隔着一扇车门，什么也做不了。我感到很灰心，没想到一步也可以如此遥远。  
“明天见！”  
我大声说，过会儿想到他根本听不见，才又呆呆地举起手，像一个笨拙的雨刮器一样挥了挥。  
车开走了。  
没了心情在原地等待，我跟在巴士后面，慢吞吞地往回家的路走去。  
无聊地转着伞，看雨滴像帘子一样旋转，飞舞；故意去踩地上的水花，好制造一些声响。  
雨还没停，道路一步一脚印地向前生长，街上不见人影，稀疏的灯光像失散的星星。  
天色渐渐暗了。

/  
日后赤苇常常想起这个夏天。十七岁，以为自己可以知晓一切，以为自己可以得到一切，以为自己拥有与他一起欢笑，飞翔的权利，以为自己独享这一切。他想要的，不过是像要穿透身体一般的闪光，让人目眩神迷，让人停滞呼吸，让人颤栗不止。

而属于木兔的十八岁，日朗气清，一切都像渗透了金色。他们的热忱改过了忧伤，战胜了平凡。阴影在他们面前退却。每日早晨，他在欢乐中醒来，拂晓即起床，奔向红日……当他回想起这段时光，看到的是处处露水。

他们清楚地记得那些勇敢的日子。字典里从未出现认输这两个字，无师自通的少年心气，拒绝普通，拒绝规训，拒绝被说“这样不行”；青春期的眼睛里，反叛，挑战和义无反顾闪着无法抗拒的光，在迷茫的雨中瑀瑀前行，当这束光一闪而过时，哪怕只是浮光掠影遥不可及，还是会突然坚定了方向，听从内心的声音一往无前——我就要这样做。

赤苇后来都记不得他那年那晚，脑袋里闪过的究竟是什么光了。也没有问过木兔，他猜他也不会记得。

赤苇听到广播报一个不认识的站名，按下车铃飞快下车，转身又跑进了外头细细的雨帘；木兔走到岔路口突然抬头，看到远处有个熟悉的身影向他奔赴而来，越来越近越来越近，他于是也跑起来，以光线散逸的速度，下意识向他张开双臂，赤苇同样。

两人像因地壳运动而陡然位移的山体一样，某一秒剧烈冲撞，紧紧拥抱在一起。肩膀撞上肩膀，胸口撞上胸口，擂鼓般的心跳重奏，皆是沉闷的钝响。用力呼吸着彼此的气息，仿佛刚从水中解救出来，正随着未平的海浪猛烈地上下起伏。直到终于毫无顾忌地揉搓着对方柔软的发，喘息着不置一词，任雨水流成眼泪，四片唇瓣发了狠地贴在一起——  
用力吻他，时而激烈时而缓慢，像沙滩上的救生员，在给溺水者做人工呼吸。  
而他也像一个真正的溺水者，从深吻中苏醒、复活，重新回到人间。

这一刻他们是两个最快乐的人，看见想看见的，并将它发生

伞在奔跑途中被丢在一旁，被风推着滚了一圈又一圈

雨滴落在雨滴上，叮咚作响

这个夏天，漫长得似乎永远不会完结。

**Author's Note:**

> 也许有（下）


End file.
